English Rain
by heroherondaletotheresuce
Summary: Some pure wessa fluff. - Tessa comes home after a long day at work, not even able to focus on anything or what she's doing. She accidentally admits her love for her room-mate William who actually takes the news quite well. R&R - Sorry for the crabby summary. (ONE-SHOT) Disclaimer inside.


**One Shot **_**– Wessa **_

_**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns all her characters, I own my writing etc. Hope its not too OOC. Just wrote this now because I thought you all might some cute Wessa. ;) Enjoy. x**_

_**Song: Please Don't Say You Love Me – Gabrielle Aplin (Album: English Rain)**_

Tessa had been awake for nearly twenty-four hours at this point. She was tending to patients in the ICU ward at Idris Hospital. The emergency room had been packed out all morning due to a freak train crash, causing multiple injuries with hundreds of patients being sent in and out of the hospital, some even being transferred to Royal Idris in the citadel of London. It was currently 1:17am the next day. Her shift had started in the early hours of the morning on Tuesday and it was now Wednesday.

"Gray, you've been on for over 19 hours, go home." Doctor lightwood said, motioning for Tessa to gather her things and head on home. He walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a gentle smile.

"You did great today, now go get some rest, don't come back til Friday." Gideon Lightwood chuckled, patting her on the back before a beeping noise came from his pager, signalling him to go to the operating room as soon as possible.

"I'll see you Thursday." Tessa said, one day off was enough, and they needed help here at the hospital. She didn't mind even if she wasn't being paid, some patients needed one on one attention and she was willing to do just that. It was the reason she chose to become a nurse. Helping people was her passion and she found this to be the best way. She did pass medical school and was able to become a surgeon but she wasn't able to stomach the sight of internal organs and all that so she settled for being a nurse. She essentially made sure that the patients were on the right road to recovery, administering medications, check-ups and helping them when possible. She was trained though obviously so she was able to help out a lot with the minor injuries in the emergency ward that didn't require immediate attention or surgery by a doctor or surgeon.

She walked into the locker room, grabbing her jacket, slipping on the black leather one arm at a time, at an alarmingly slow rate. She riffled through the locker picking out her house keys, mobile phone and handbag, shoving the things she needed in there. She was too tired to take the tube home and she was sure that walking wasn't really a good option in this cold weather, especially considering the time. She figured that William her roommate and the secret love of her life was fast asleep, so she settled for taking a taxi back to the apartment. She hurried out of the hospital building, caught a taxi and sat in there leaning her head against the window, staring at the city around her. The lights were still bright as ever, and the streets bustling with people coming home from late night work shifts and parties, lots of parties she assumed as she saw drunken groups of boys and girls laughing as the taxi drove past.

Soon enough she was home and she trudged up the countless steps to her apartment door. Her eyes were drooping and she was struggling to stay awake at this point. She also noted that she hadn't eaten or drank something in the last 10 hours, that was some sort of freakish record for her, she smiled sleepily at her achievement, she had helped heal so many people so she was happy even though she was sleep and food deprived, by the time she reached the apartment, she was using the door to keep from falling down on the floor and sleeping there. She fished her keys out of her bag, and stuck them in the door turning the lock as silent as possible, hoping not to wake William. She stumbled into the apartment, and surprisingly all the lights were on and William was sitting there on the kitchen bench having a cup of tea, and he turned his head, his blue eyes meeting her grey ones, and even though she was half asleep she still recognised his smile and it gave her butterflies in her stomach. She dropped her bag on the floor, slipping her shoes off as she walked over to the kitchen area, just stripping the useless pieces of clothing that she had on, her socks lay on the tiled floor along with her jacket, just leaving her in her work clothes. She grabbed the milk carton out of the fridge, not bothering with a cup and drank it from the bottle.

"Long day?" William asked, taking a sip of his tea, patting the seat next to him, motioning for her to come sit down. All she could do was nod and she took the milk bottle with her, not even able to process half the things she was doing, it's like her body was on auto-pilot… a drunken auto-pilot. She placed the bottle on the bench in front of her after having taken a few more gulps. She leaned her head on Williams shoulder, closing her eyes momentarily.

"I'm just so tired." She drawled out, yawning really loudly.

"I can see that." William chuckled, and she couldn't help but snuggle into his shoulder even more, he was so nice and warm and comfortable she could just fall asleep right there.

"Bed time?" she whispered, getting up of the chair and trying to walk to her room, she tripped on her own two feet, but before she fell to the ground William caught her in his arms, and her hands went around his arms, keeping hold as he pulled her up.

"Thanks." She sighed, and he helped her to her room. As she lay down on her bed, she pulled on his hand, placing it on her cheek liking the feeling of his skin touching hers.

"Thank you sweetie." She smiled at him which caused him to chuckle.

"Alright there you are missy, go to sleep." He said, pulling away from her touch, turning off the lamp.

"Wait, can you stay?" she mumbled tugging on his hand, her grip on his hand slipping as she became less and less conscious of her actions.

"Tess." He said ready to tell her all the reasons it wouldn't be a good idea, even though in his mind it was an amazing one. He was just worried that in the morning she wouldn't feel the same way and it'd just hurt him even more than it did already having her live with him in this apartment, so close yet so far away.

"Please." She said her hand dropping from his and he gave in, coming round on the other side of the bed and lying down next to her, draping an arm across her waist as she snuggled into his chest.

"Mmm. I love you." She mumbled into his chest. Even though she was tired, when those three words left her lips her eyes flew wide open and she looked at an even more shocked William Herondale.

"I-I didn't mean-" and she was cut off by William's own declaration.

"I love you." He smiled and then the two of them started laughing and she could feel the vibrations of his laughter through her hand planted on his chest.

"Really?" she asked her eyes staring up at his curiously and he nodded.

"Really." He said, leaning down and capturing her lips in his own for a sweet goodnight kiss.

"As much as I love this moment, you need sleep. I'll be here all night." He whispered, bringing her closer, and she nodded her head in agreement, resting her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him tighter and holding on. She couldn't believe what had just happened, but she was happy it did, and slowly she fell into a deep sleep and awaiting her were tender dreams.

**Hope you enjoyed that. Please Reviews are amazing, as are requests. Take care. X**

***SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. ;) **


End file.
